Over the rainbow
by MiroLynn
Summary: All human. Eric is a Navy Seal on his first two week break after 11 months over sea. Literally. Lots of Lemons and hopefully a good laugh.
1. Over the rainbow

**I own nothing! First fanfic, please be gentle ;)**

Over the rainbow

The first time I saw Susannah –Sookie- Stackhouse I knew I was smitten. She was standing on the stage of Hooligans, a local strip club and was tearing a man almost double her size a new one. In her angry haze she just looked fucking hot. Gorgeous.

Almost waist long blond hair, amazing ass and tits, curves in all the right places and last but not least beautiful blue eyes, deep as the ocean. And a mouth like a sailor.

"Jason butthead Stackhouse, aren't you ashamed of yourself! Your wife is at home, growing your children in her belly and you are too busy to get her fucking food because she is on fucking bed rest? Just because you can't hold your dick in your pants and – ladies and gentlemen I really am quoting that fucktard– he is too awesome to be hidden away in a nursery…"

At this point no one could here that little spitfire above the music and laughter anymore. The man Jason the butthead seemed to have an internal debate rather to be ashamed or pissed on this little display.

The last thing we saw this day was the shrug of his shoulders the determined look on his face and the wordless exit from the stage. His little devil right behind him. I never saw her mouth stopping the assault.

Later that night my men and I were heavy drinking and enjoying the show – really there is nothing better than a lapdance and a fuckfeast after 11 month at the service – we discovered the blond bomb shell again. She was standing at the bar asking for her drink.

I enjoyed the first 30 seconds of her bending over the bar, ass up and all, then stood and walked in her direction before I could stop myself.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Fucking genius Northman.

"Nope." Was the only response.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not interested." _Bitch_.

"Queen bitch, we aren't in High School anymore, you have to put a leash on the cheerleader act and start looking people in the eye before dismissing them with a flick of your hand." HA take that.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me – "she started to rant, and I really didn't want to be her new play toy for the evening, so I said that.

"Queen bitch, yes, because even if you didn't notice the room full of people when you were tearing the poor fellow a new asshole, he certainly did, besides someone who can use words like butthead and fucktard is able to get called a royal _queen bitch_!" I puffed my chest and was really proud of myself when I started to move back to my colleagues.

"You may buy me ONE drink." Stunned I spun around to look at her. Even when her voice was full of venom.

I smirked at her and her only response was a obvious buckle in the knee.

I win!

* * *

**TBC **


	2. Black Friday

**I own nothing!**** Thanks for following, please review **

**Love **

**MiroLynn**

Black Friday

Fucking Jason! Why, oh why Lord, do I have to have a big brother with an ego as big as North America? When Crystal woke me from my slumber at 4 pm I knew this day would be a disappointment. And yes I really sleep till the early evenings. It's a part of the job.

I'm a radio host. A job that starts at 11 pm and ends 10 hours later. It's a living hell but it's mine and to be able to be a radio host in New York City is a blast. Alright, Brooklyn but hey I'm working on it. My career is on the up-coming way. I haven't had studied journalism on NYU for nothing, you hear me.

As Daddy always says:

Ever tried.

Ever failed.

No matter.

Try again.

Fail again.

Fail better.

(Samuel Beckett)

So, on said black Friday I was sleeping like the dead when the phone rang. On the other end was a hysterical Crystal, telling me my idiot brother had gone lost. AGAIN!

I swear, the day Crystal leaves him I will throw her a party, brother or not. And I know even Daddy will celebrate with us.

Yes, Corbett Stackhouse is not proud of his genius of a son at the moment. Why he acts as he acts no one knows or understands. I mean he has it all. The _loving_ – how he managed that is a huge question in this equitation – wife, the house, the job, the money – not much, but enough – and now his babies.

And he still is a huge asshole.

After I reassured Crystal on the phone and hung up, I got myself a cup of coffee. _Extra large_.

Without a lot of thinking to do I rang Hooligans - my best friends strip club.

"Hooligans. Always fresh meat for a fresh night. Pam speaking, how can I help you?" That Pam. Always dripping of sarcasm I smiled to myself.

"On a scale from one to ten, how many shoes do I have to buy you to kick the fucktard from the stage?" Hopefully just five pair. I don't shit money.

"Sookie, you are no fun. I haven't seen you in over three weeks. Come over and kick him yourself into a new dimension. If I do it you will be an only child. And no I don't want any shoes at the moment." Even I heard that lie through the phone.

Pam knows I have money issues. So she down played her shoe fetish and no, for her it doesn't have a sexual context. Not very often… Whatever I love her to death. Had I been a lesbian she would have been my other half. Even daddy says so. And believe me I tried - but it's just not me. I want the real thing.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Give me five." I hung up. Dressed for comfort, got my keys and slammed the door behind me – as usual.

When I arrived at Hooligans – it's just down my street – my big dickhead brother was standing on stage, dancing and singing along the songs.

I saw red.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of him shouting for all he was worth to hear my fucking speech. But as usual he didn't seem bothered in the slightest by it. He just shrugged and stormed off the stage.

Please God, help me stay sane.

Naturally I went after him, hot on his heels.

"Where're you going?"

"It's none of your fucking business, bitch!" He fucking didn't call me _BITCH_! He's going to be six feet under at this rate.

Before I could deck him arms closed around my waist.

"He ain't worth it, baby girl. Let him go." Lafayette. Sweet Lafayette.

"I don't understand why Crystal isn't leaving him. She should have a better man." I said bitter.

"You love who you love. Even you know that." Does he always have to remind me?

"Where is Pam?"

"Nice subject change, sweety. She is in the office with Ames. Don't worry the coast is clear." He was laughing in my face. For his 6'2" frame nobody would have guessed him gay. Fine, nobody who saw him in his work clothes would have guessed him gay. When he was his own glittering self of a black guy with more make up than me all bets were off. I still count him one of the inner circle.

I went off towards Pam's office and talked with my two besties about the doom of life, especially in form of Jason.

"Do you two want something to drink?" I asked Amelia and Pam with raised voice. The raised voice was because this two were one of those couples you wanted to strangle. They were just too fucking cute I almost gagged. I needed a G&T. _FAST._

"Stop screaming in my ear. Just go fuck yourself Stackhouse." That Pam. Ames was sitting in her lap while screening the new schedules for her dancers.

"Mrs Ravenscroft, do you need something?" I ignored Pam and concentrated on Ames. They just were wed a few couple of months ago and it was a dream come true. All in the theme of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. It really was a blast. I laughed so much my stomach hurt their whole honeymoon. Two weeks! OK, I was drank as a stank, too. But who cares. I shrugged the memories off.

"Nope , thanks Sook. And I am a Broadway after all." She smiled an evil smile. Never let yourself go one the bad side of those two I reminded myself.

"Fine." I left the office and went for the bar.

"Hi Sam, can I get a G&T, please?" I asked him sweetly. I may or may not have pushed my breast up and my ass out.

"Sure thing, Sook." He grinned. I really was a bad, bad girl. I knew Sam had a thing for me. But please it was SAM. Not bad looking, but he was like a brother to me. A real one. I've known him my whole life. If you need to relay on someone, Sam was your guy. So it wasn't up for discussion. EVER.

Before I could ask him how he was doing some asshole decided I needed to be disturbed. I fucking hated this day. I declined rudely with a one word answer. He asked why. I was going to stay with my back to him and answered equally rudely like the first time.

The next thing I knew I – _I_ – was being chided like a little child. He even called me _queen bitch._ He was a dead motherfucker. By the look of Sam's face he knew, too_._

I turned to spat him in the face, starting mid movement, when asshat interrupted me _AGAIN_! I was seething. When he finished his rant he turned and tried to leave.

That was the Moment I saw his world class butt. _Motherfucker. _And he had balls – I mean he saw how I was treating Jason, my own blood, even if he couldn't know that.

"You may buy me ONE drink!" He spun around and looked at me in a stunned way. Then he smirked at me.

Sweet mother of Jesus.

Did he always look that yummy? I could feel his stormy blues on me, towering over me with I guessed his 6'5" feet. He looked like a Ken doll. A really, panty dropping Ken doll with blond hair. My knees buckled. Traitors.

That moment Eric Northman knew he won our first discussion. What the fuck!

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Getting Smashed

**I own nothing! You keep me motivated! **** Thank you**

**Love**

**MiroLynn**

* * *

Sweet mother of Jesus.

Did he always look that yummy? I could feel his stormy blues on me, towering over me with I guessed his 6'5" feet. He looked like a Ken doll. A really, panty dropping Ken doll with blond hair. My knees buckled.

Traitors.

That moment Eric Northman knew he won our first discussion.

What the fuck!

* * *

**Getting Smashed**

My grin widened when I looked more closely at the girl with the dirty mouth. She looked stunning, even more from a close-up than when I saw her on stage.

"What can I get you, Ms …?" No reaction, I was staring into a blank face. I coughed in my fist when her staring began to be an obvious drooling.

"I already ordered. And it's Stackhouse. Susannah." Still the harsh tone. I just shrugged it off, maybe she'll get better when she had a drink or five. My grin didn't falter for one second.

Being a Navy Seal meant to have a really thick skin. Not to take every rude word personal and be the soldier my country needs me to be.

She still wasn't talking. Curiosity killed the cat.

"I'm Eric Northman. Do you dance here?" I mean we were standing in a God damn strip club and I needed to start a conversation, if I wanted to get her for dessert later.

So, I don't do pick-up lines. I'm Eric Northman. Normally I just have to grin and I get what I want. Preferably women.

She didn't respond. So I waggled my eyebrows at her. That seemed to do it.

"Mr. Northman, we both know where we are going with this conversation. So cut the damn act and be a fucking man… Or let me clarify, I'll tell you what we're doing. I can see on your short cut hair and that of your buddies, who haven't stopped looking at my tits since we started by the way that you seem to be a kind of soldier? Navy? If I'm not mistaken. So, I guess I can trust you for a one night stand? We will play 20 questions, because I'm just not that easy. And yes, it sure is a test. If I like what I hear we will go to my place and you will fuck me into oblivion. After that you may or may not leave, but you will be gone tomorrow morning. And while we are here you will spend me drink after drink. Lord knows I need it. Is that clear?" Done for. I died and went to heaven. I sure liked straight forward. And I sure liked Ms Susannah.

"Yes ma'am." Was my only reply, while I ordered a Guinness and the bartender placed Susannah's G&T in front of her. She got a smile from him. I got a death glare. OKAY.

"So, Eric, what are you doing for a living?" Her face softened while she was nursing her drink.

"I'm a Navy Seal on leave at the moment. I'm staying in New York for two weeks before my new assignment starts. And you? You never answered?"

Her face got an evil smile. Uh uh.

"You're still thinking I'm a stripper? I have to disappoint you. I'm a radio host at One22. And as luck will have it I am free tonight." A radio host? Hmm, her voice sure as hell is one of an angel. The words which it produced aren't.

"How old are you?" Maybe twenty-five I guessed.

"Twenty-four. You?" She seemed unimpressed.

"Twenty-eight. Why are you in a strip club?"

"I'm in my best friends establishment for fun." Her face hardened again.

"Liar. Tell me why were you shouting at the dancer?" Pure Rage. How her angelic features could get so murderous I'd no idea.

"The _dancer_ is my older brother. But instead of a brain he got a fart in his head. His, by seven month _pregnant _wife is sitting alone at home, because he is a selfish bastard and believes it is funny to strip in front of strangers for free than to help her." Speechless. Really? _Really?_

"Fucking asshat."

"Amen. Do you have a girlfriend, wife or life partner at home? I don't cheat." Honor. How ironic. Well not ironic, but not what I would think at this moment.

"No, I don't have time for a relationship. I'm over sea all the time. I even didn't see my parents for the last year. We are staying in contact just by Skype, e-mails and phone calls. What do you play for music on the station?" Probably the mainstreaming shit. But she surprised me.

"Ska. Rock. Punk. Of course some Pop because we need the listener. Sometimes Metal. We are small but play really good music. What are your favorite groups?" Her smile. God, her whole smile could enlighten a city on Christmas.

"Before I was with the Navy? Because we don't hear the newest groups, but I always liked groups like _Rise Against_. Actually their music relaxes me."

"Are you serious? They are fucking amazing I went to one of their concerts once and couldn't leave without a signature from the band. By the way, friends call me Sookie, I don't react for _Susannah_."

That was it for the rest of the next hour. We went on and on. And she relaxed more and more. We couldn't stop talking. Forgotten was the silly teenage game of twenty questions. Forgotten that _Sam,_ the jealous bartender, kept on serving drinks. We were smashed and joking like old buddies.

I laughed to myself. Yeah, _Sookie_, my buddy with the smoking hot body. I still wanted to fuck her.

That's when Alcide, one of my pals interrupted.

"Do you do doubles?" What the fuck.

"And that's our clue to leave. Can you still perform?" Sookie asked with a raised eyebrow.

For her? Always!

* * *

**TBC**


	4. You Are a Pretty One

**I own nothing! I'm writing this story instead to listen to the lecture. The prof hates me anyway. Enjoy. **

**Love **

**MiroLynn**

That's when Alcide, one of my pals interrupted.

"Do you do doubles?" What the fuck.

"And that's our clue to leave. Can you still perform?" Sookie asked with a raised eyebrow.

For her? Always!

* * *

**You Are a Pretty One  
**

I couldn't stop starring. I think I drooled over his whole body. Get a grip Stackhouse.

He asked something and I answered. I think I slipped back into rude Sookie. Gran would tan my skin.

Huh, his name is Eric Northman. Something tickled in the back of my head.

His smirk widened and he raised his eyebrow. Please, please can I wrap you and take you home?

What the fuck is happening with me. I'm like a fairy in heat. It's mating season or something? Stop it and act like you know what you're doing.

"Mr. Northman, we both know where we are going with this conversation. So cut the damn act and be a fucking man… Or let me clarify, I'll tell you what we're doing. I can see on your short cut hair and that of your buddies, who haven't stopped looking at my tits since we started by the way that you seem to be a kind of soldier? Navy? If I'm not mistaken. So, I guess I can trust you for a one night stand? We will play 20 questions, because I'm just not that easy. And yes, it sure is a test. If I like what I hear we will go to my place and you will fuck me into oblivion. After that you may or may not leave, but you will be gone tomorrow morning. And while we are here you will spend me drink after drink. Lord knows I need it. Is that clear?"

Dear God shoot me know. I'm not that brazen. I'm not that kind of girl. I don't do one night stand. Stupid non-functional brain-mouth filter. You. Are. Fired. But _Eric_ didn't look apprehensive. He looked stunned… and excited? Yay me, brain you may work along.

So we started to play that silly game. I could kick myself. Why twenty questions? I think I was on an emotional rollercoaster.

Work. Daddy. Jason and his fucktarding ways. My money issues. _Momma._

When Sam served my G&T, Eric asked for a Guinness. He had fine taste. I liked the dark beer more. I think the look Eric got from Sam… was a death stare, but I didn't care. When he asked me again if I were a stripper I laughed to myself. Did I look that cheap? But we were in a strip club. I could dance like a pro but I don't do it for money and not in public. Pam and Jason showed me how to dance on the pool. It's sport. Get over it. So, I declined.

But he gave me something to think about. Navy Seals? They are like the toughest guys in the army. And twenty-eight. He sure must be good at what he does. Aren't there just seven units? So, handsome and smart.

Life is so unfair.

But then we got to talk about my job and music. We could join our I-Pods without problems or being disturbed. Our tastes were that similar. I enjoyed our talk so much I forgot the whole game and after some time I relaxed completely. He was easy to talk to.

We talked for the next hour without realization. Not until his dickhead of a friend interrupted us did I notice the time.

He asked for a threesome. What an ass. Normally I would have kicked the two of them in the junk and would leave but something about Eric amazed me. I wanted him. I could talk to him.

So, without thinking I asked him if he could still fuck me silly. I mean we really drank a lot. Sam tried to stop me but I shot him a dirty look and knowing what I could do he dropped it.

"Of course, my Lady." He winked. So fucking cute. I don't think he liked being called cute.

"Does that mean I'm invited?" The prick asked.

"Alc, cut the shit-" _I _interrupted.

"Sweety, you couldn't handle me even if you were my type." I told him in my sweetest voice.

"Ah, come on. You're a just a stripper. I mean I'll pay you extra." Hell no, he didn't. Before I could think I moved to kick him in the knee to send him flying but Eric was faster.

The prick was lying with his face down on the floor. Impressive. Eric had his foot on his back to hold him down.

"You know Alcide, if you would drop that god damn shit you would get laid sometimes but with that way you won't get anything better than the slut Debby you call your ex-wife. Did I make myself clear?" _Yes, sir!_ I was dripping wet. Like I said mating season. There couldn't be another reason. I'm really not that easy. I swear.

Eric must have smelled it, because the next thing I know, he dropped a few bucks at the bar, shouted a goodbye to his friends, slapped Alc-pricks head, who tried to stand up and pushed me through the exit.

"Where to go?" He asked. Again with that smirk. I could slap him and kiss him for it.

I intertwined our fingers and pulled him down the street to my apartment.

"You know that was pretty hot." He raised his eyebrow. God damn'it.

"It seems we both like to handle dumber people."

"Yes, because it's forbidden to shoot them." I laughed. I liked him. I really liked him. Don't get me wrong. I'm not clingy. Quiet the opposite. I'd never had a relationship. I had fuckbuddies. With school and my universe of personal shit I hadn't the time.

"You got quiet. Do you have second thoughts?" WHAT? _No, no, no, nooooo. _

"Never. You' re not getting out of this." I grinned. He looked frightened. GOOD. I could work with that.

"Afraid?"

"No, I just thought of all the ways I want to fuck you. You gave me till tomorrow morning, right?" Oh sweet baby Jesus. Now, _I_ was afraid. I rubbed myself against him. I could guess what he was packing. Thank god I was off work this weekend.

I gulped audible. He laughed a dirty laugh. Oh, pretty boy, I'll get you for this one.

I promise.

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm open for every idea. ;)**


End file.
